Tamu
by Akai girl
Summary: Perasaannya tak nampak, hanya terombang-ambing di permukaan yang tenang. Namun suatu saat nanti ia pasti akan melakukan sesuatu untuk mendapatkan Naruto, orang yang disukainya sejak kecil./ SasuNaru/ Warn Lemon here.
1. Chapter 1

Seorang pemuda bersurai kuning jabrik mengeliat tak nyaman di atas tempat tidurnya yang sangat berantakkan. Tangannya mencengkram erat kaus hitam di bagian perutnya yang terasa nyeri, mungkin pencernaannya terganggu dengan ramen yang menjadi makan malamnya.

Ia membalik tubuhnya kearah samping menghadap dinding sembari menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut. Keringat dingin meluncur turun dari dahinya. Rasa nyeri yang di alaminya kali ini berbeda dari biasanya. Bagian bawahnya di daerah selangkangan pun juga terasa nyeri.

Ia memejamkan mata erat berharap rasa sakitnya sedikit mereda. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah mengalami rasa sakit seperti ini.

Tak lama pemuda bertubuh kecil tersebut terlelap seiring meredanya rasa nyeri yang di alaminya.

.

.

Tamu

Seiri Danshi disclaimer Anon

Naruto disclaimer Masashi KIshimoto

Summary : Tangannya mulai melebarkan kaki Naruto menyentuh sesuatu di yang terletak disana/ "Apa yang kau lakukan, Teme."/ warn : sedikit menjijikan dengan adegan berdarah-darah/ SasuNaru/ Sho-ai

FIc ini terinspirasi dari manga Seiri Danshi atau Period Boy yang dibuat anon.

Period Boy maksudnya cowok yang mengalami periode haid. Dan kalau manganya di lanjutin pasti jadi m-preg /gross

warn : sedikit menjijikan dengan adegan berdarah-darah, abal banget, AU, OOC, Typo(s), Sho-ai, dll.

Happy Read

.

Semoga

.

.

Naruto Uzumaki terbangun pagi itu seperti pagi hari yang dilaluinya seperti biasa. Jam wekernya membuat suara berisik seperti biasa dan ia akan mematikannya dengan wajah mengantuk khas bangun tidur. Bahkan air liur berbau terlihat berpeta di bantalnya.

Naruto bangkit mendudukan tubuhnya yang lemas di atas ranjang berseprai putih berantakan miliknya. Ia tak menyadari sebuah bercak merah sewarna darah yang tampak menodai seprai.

Ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat ketika menyadari sesuatu yang lengket dan membuatnya tak nyaman terasa di area selangkangannya. Bau amis samar darah sekilas tertangkap indera penciumannya. Kernyitan heran disertai rasa takut mulai muncul di paras pemuda berkulit coklat itu.

Dengan ragu Naruto menyingkap selimutnya. Keringat dingin menuruni pipinya setelah sekilas mendapati bercak merah di atas seprai.

"Apa ini?" pekik Naruto dengan keras. Memang pemuda bersurai pirang itu selalu heboh.

Naruto bangkit, ia merasakan sesuatu keluar dari daerah bagian bawahnya.

"Uukh." Desisnya kembali mendudukkan diri di atas kasurnya. Ia lingkarkan lengan pada perutnya yang terasa mual. Pandangannya tertuju pada celananya yang juga ternoda darah. Darahnya berasal dari sana. Apakah sesuatu terjadi padanya sehingga daerah selangkangannya sehingga mengeluarkan darah.

Ketakutan mulai menyelimutinya benak Naruto. Ia tak tahu apa yang kini terjadi dengannya, bahkan ia belum mengalami mimpi basah di umurnya yang ke-16 kini.

Naruto menjambak rambutnya, rasa frustasi terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang dihiasi tiga kumis yang terlihat samar. Mungkinkah bagian bawahnya terluka sehingga mengeluarkan darah?

"Naruto.."

Terdengar suara seorang yang cukup dikenalnya disertai deritan pintu yang terbuka bersamaan. Itu Sasuke Uchiha tetangga sekaligus temannya sejak kecil.

Tak terlintas dipikirannya akan mendapati Sasuke tiba-tiba datang ke kamarnya dan menjemputnya untuk berangkat bersama ke sekolah. Bahkan Sasuke melakukannya setiap hari berkunjung ke apartemennya, mereka tinggal di gedung apartemen yang sama. Dan sasuke memiliki akses tersendiri untuk keluar masuk kamar apartemennya, entah dari mana pemuda stoic itu mendapatkannya- Sasuke tak pernah mengatakan sekalipun padanya.

Naruto mulai panik, ia tak mungkin menunjukkan keadaannya saat ini pada orang lain apalagi dengan seorang seperti Sasuke. Ia kembali berbaring di kasurnya yang bertambah lusuh dengan bercak merah yang berceceran menyebar karena ulahnya sendiri. Ia menaikkan selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Nar-"

Decakan kesal menyambut Sasuke saat mendapati temannya sejak kecil itu masih bergelung pada selimutnya dengan keadaan berantakkan. Sasuke mendekat, mengernyitkan alisnya saat indra penciumannya mencium bau tajam. Naruto memang sedikit jorok dengan keadaan kamarnya yang hampir selalu berantakan. Sasuke selalu menjenguknya setiap hari untuk alasan tersebut tentunya.

Ia tahu Naruto hanya tinggal sendirian dan tak bisa merawat dirinya sendiri meskipun pemuda pirang itu memiliki cukup penghasilan sendiri dari pekerjaan paruh waktu yang dijalaninya.

"Dobe, bangunlah. Atau kita berdua akan terlambat."

Naruto tak berkutik, matanya terpejam erat. Sasuke tahu pemuda itu hanya berpura-pura memejamkan matanya. Pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membangunkan Naruto secara paksa.

"Dobe." Sasuke mulai menarik selimut Naruto dan dalam sekejap membuat pemuda pirang itu terbangun.

"Gyaa. Teme lepaskan selimutku. Kau melakukan pelecehan." Naruto berusaha mempertahankan selimutnya untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

Sasuke melepas tarikannya pada selimut Naruto. Ia mencoba mengalah kali ini untuk membuat Naruto yang sifatnya keras kepala menuruti perintahnya, namun pemuda pirang itu justru meringkuk ke dinding.

"Kau tidak ingin membuatnya cukup sulit kan?" Sasuke menaiki ranjang Naruto, ia menyadari bercak merah yang berceceran di seprai putih Naruto. Apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto. Ia mulai sedikit khawatir dengan pemuda yang telah dikenalnya sejak kecil itu.

Naruto semakin meringkuk di sudut ranjangnya, menenggelamkan tubuhnya pada selimut sebelum akhirnya Sasuke berhasil menarik selimutnya dalam sekali tarikan. Tenaga Sasuke jelas lebih besar dibanding Naruto yang bertubuh lebih kecil darinya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Sasuke terdiam, iris onixnya tertuju pada iris sapphire berkilau milik Naruto. Iris onix yang menyiratkan rasa khawatir.

Sasuke dikenal dengan sifatnya yang dingin namun dia lebih mudah melepaskan ekspresinya hanya dihadapan Naruto. Ia juga tak banyak bicara dan hanya pada Naruto lah ia akan bersikap cerewet setiap kali menasihati pemuda pirang itu. Mungkinkah hal itu yang disebut rasa empati atau lebih? Entahlah Sasuke tak pernah tahu jawabannya.

Lamunan Sasuke hilang ketika mendapati bercak noda darah pada bagian selangkangan Naruto. Hal tersebut membuat rasa khawatir Sasuke bertambah besar. Ia mencengkram pundak Naruto, mendorong pemuda pirang itu di atas ranjang hingga Naruto berbaring telentang tanpa pertahanan apapun. Kaus hitam Naruto tersingkap terbuka memperlihatkan perutnya yang rata terbalut kulit tan eksotis.

Sasuke menelan ludah, berdehem sejenak menahan rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" Sasuke kembali berkata. Mereka berdua tetap mempertahankan pose saling menindih di atas kasur tersebut. Entah kenapa Sasuke tak beranjak dari atas tubuh Naruto.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti, tiba-tiba ada darah yang keluar. Apa kau tahu yang seperti ini?" Akhirnya Naruto membuka mulutnya dengan rasa gugup yang kentara jelas diwajahnya. Ia mempercayai Sasuke yang telah dikenalnya sejak kecil.

Sasuke sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya mendudukkan diri di atas kasur. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke celana Naruto yang ternoda bercak darah. Bahkan sekarang seprai yang diduduki Naruto berbercak merah.

"Biar kuperiksa."

Sasuke menyentuh paha kiri Naruto. Tak mendapat respon dari Naruto, ia melanjutkan aksinya. Tangannya mulai melebarkan kaki Naruto menyentuh sesuatu di yang terletak disana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Teme."

"Apa kau menstruasi? Bukan kau sepertinya memang mengalami menstruasi."

"Apa kau bercanda? Aku masih memiliki sesuatu yang mengantung diantara kakiku." Teriak Naruto yang sukses menulikan telinga Sasuke.

End or TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

Tamu

Seiri Danshi disclaimer Anon

Naruto disclaimer Masashi KIshimoto

Summary : Perasaannya tak nampak, hanya terombang-ambing di permukaan yang tenang. Namun suatu saat nanti ia pasti akan melakukan sesuatu untuk mendapatkan Naruto, orang yang disukainya sejak kecil./ SasuNaru / Warn Lemon here.

Gomenasai cuma 3k kata dalam seminggu dan paling panjang adegan lemon /ketahuan kalau mesum

Dan isinya jadi berubah ke romance.

Yah, tak apalah yang penting ini udah gak gantung /kabur

Ada yang tertarik kalau di lanjutin sequel anak-anak mereka?

warn : lemon, abal banget, AU, OOC, Typo(s), Yaoi, m-preg, dll.

Rate : M (lemon in this chap)

Genre : Romance(?)

Happy Read

.

.

"Apa darahnya sudah berhenti keluar?" tanya Sasuke selepas pulang dari sekolah. Seragam sekolahnya masih melekat lengkap dengan rapi di tubuhnya.

Sepulang dari sekolahnya Sasuke tak langsung kembali ke kamar apartemennya yang dihuni bersama sang kakak, Uchiha Itachi. Toh, tidak ada siapapun di apartemennya, sebab kakaknya pulang larut malam dan ia hanya sendirian saja di sana. Oleh sebab itu ia selalu berkunjung ke kamar Naruto yang terletak dua lantai di atas kamarnya.

Naruto yang semula mencomot es krim di tangannya menoleh sejenak kemudian melanjutkan makannya, berpura-pura untuk tak memperdulikan Sasuke. "Belum. Tapi hanya sedikit." Jawaban Naruto terdengar ketus.

Lima hari telah berlalu sejak Naruto mengalami pendarahan pada daerah selangkangannya atau dalam kenyataannya ia mengalami menstruasi, namun hal tersebut belum dapat dibuktikan penjelasannya. Rencananya Sasuke akan mengantarnya memeriksakan diri ke rumah sakit.

Dan dalam lima hari terakhir Naruto tak pergi ke sekolah dengan alasan demam musim semi. Tentu ia akan merasa sangat malu jika ada orang lain yang mengetahui tiba-tiba darah keluar dari daerah bagian bawahnya.

Seperti kemarin saat Sasuke mengajak teman sekelasnya berkunjung ke apartemen. Naruto mengunci diri di kamarnya selama seharian penuh. Sepertinya Sasuke memang sengaja melakukan itu padanya sementara mereka semua bersenang-senang dengan banyak makanan.

"Kau masih marah dengan yang terjadi kemarin?" tanya Sasuke kali ini nada bicaranya melembut.

"Tidak."

Suasana kembali hening untuk beberapa saat. Tak ada respon dari Sasuke membuat Naruto memalingkan pandangan sepenuhnya ke arah Sasuke. Pemuda bersurai raven tersebut tengah merogoh tasnya, mengeluarkan sebuah kantung plastik hitam.

"Apa itu makanan?" Seketika Naruto menjadi antusias. Nafsu makannya lebih banyak bertambah akhir-akhir ini. Padahal rencana awalnya ia berniat untuk mengacuhkan Sasuke seharian penuh. Namun rencananya telah terlanjur gagal diawal.

"Mungkin." Sasuke menyerahkan bawaannya kemudian membaringkan diri di tempat tidur Naruto. Sudut bibirnya tertarik sedikit membentuk sebuah seringai tipis. Sebentar lagi Naruto pasti akan berteriak dengan heboh seperti biasa.

"Teme Baka. Aku ingin makanan bukan roti imitasi ini lagi." Naruto melemparkan bungkusan plastic hitam yang didalamnya berisi satu pak pembalut berukuran sedang.

"Terserah. Aku ingin tidur, bangunkan aku sebelum jam 9." Ucap Sasuke sembari membalik tubuhnya menghadap tembok, melesakkan wajahnya pada bantal Naruto yang menguarkan aroma citrus. Aroma yang memabukkan yang bahkan hingga kini tak bisa membuatnya berpaling.

.

.

Langit telah berubah warna ketika Sasuke terbangun. Matanya sedikit berat untuk terbuka karena cahaya lampu kamar Naruto yang menyala dengan terang. Ia berpaling kearah jam weker Naruto yang terletak di nakas. Jarum pendeknya menujuk kearah angka 10. Naruto tak membangunkannya hingga larut malam. Pasti kakaknya telah kembali ke apartemen.

Dengan enggan Sasuke beranjak bangun. Ia tak mendapati Naruto di kamar, pemuda itu pasti tertidur di sofa depan TV.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan sebelah yang digunakan untuk dapur dan ruang tamu. TV masih menyala dengan suara pelan dan meja yang dipenuhi bungkusan makanan ringan berceceran diatasnya, itulah hal yang tak jarang Sasuke dapati di kamar Naruto. Sepertinya ia akan pulang lebih terlambat.

Iris onix hitam Sasuke teralih pada sesosok tubuh pemuda yang terlelap dengan tenang saat ini. Tubuh mungil Naruto terlentang di atas sofa. Sasuke mengangkat dengan hati-hati tubuh Naruto ala bridal. Ia baringkan tubuh Naruto ke tempat tidur secara perlahan dan menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya sebatas dada.

Dengkuran halus pelan terdengar dari bibir Naruto yang sedikit terbuka. Sasuke mengusapkan ibu jarinya pada permukaan bibir Naruto yang begitu lembut, membuatnya ingin mencicipi rasa bibir itu.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, menyentuhkan bibirnya pada permukaan bibir Naruto yang terasa begitu lembut. Hanya sekedar sentuhan bibir yang cukup singkat sebelum akhirnya Sasuke beranjak karena erangan kecil yang berasal dari Naruto. Sasuke beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang perlahan menampakkan sepasang iris sapphirenya.

Tanpa ia sadari sosok bersurai pirang disana mengarahkan pandangan bingung kearahnya sebelum ia menghilang di balik ruangan.

.

.

Pagi itu di hari minggu Naruto bersikap tak seperti biasanya. Suatu hal yang cukup aneh menurut Sasuke ketika Naruto hanya terduduk diam di sofa tanpa menyentuh makanan ringan di hadapannya. Sasuke merasa Naruto lebih tenang hari ini.

Sasuke mendekat, mendudukkan diri di sebelah Naruto. Tangannya menyentuh dahi Naruto yang seketika membuat lamunan pemuda pirang itu menghilang dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya. Iris sapphirenya berkedip melayangkan pandangan bertanya. Sepertinya sejak awal Naruto tak menyadari keberadaannya. Memang ia selalu ke kamar apartemen Naruto tanpa diundang terlebih dahulu.

"Sasuke, TEME!" Teriak Naruto heboh, ia telah kembali menjadi dirinya yang biasanya.

"Apa sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke tenang, ia mengambil bungkusan kripik di hadapannya yang langsung di rebut dengan kecepatan kilat oleh Naruto.

"Hehe. Sudah benar-benar hilang ternyata seperti perkataanmu." Ucap Naruto disertai cengiran lebar yang membuat parasnya tampak lebih manis.

"Kau mau ke rumah sakit hari ini?"

"Eh," Mendangar kata rumah sakit membuat tubuh Naruto membeku. Ia tak menyukai hal-hal berbau obat-obatan terutama jarum suntik yang membuatnya takut sejak kecil dulu. "Sepertinya perutku masih sakit. Aku tidak bisa ke rumah sakit hari ini." Naruto mencoba membuat sebuah alasan yang dapat mencegah Sasuke membawanya ke rumah sakit.

"Sekarang atau aku akan menyeretmu." Balas Sasuke kali ini nada bicaranya terdengar dingin dan tak berperasaan.

.

.

"Shh.. Teme.." Desah Naruto ketika hembusan nafas hangat Sasuke menyapu kulitnya. Degup jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya karena aksi yang Sasuke lakukan di bagian bawahnya. Sasuke duduk diantara kedua kakinya yang terebuka lebar, sementara ia berbaring di kasur.

"Mau kulanjutkan?"

Mereka tidak melakukan suatu hal yang aneh, Naruto hanya meminta Sasuke memeriksa bagian bawahnya. Apakah benar ia memiliki lubang rahim seperti pernyataan dari rumah sakit.

'Tn. Uzumaki dari hasil ronsen anda positif hemaprodit.' Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di pikiran Naruto sejak dirinya dan Sasuke kembali dari rumah sakit beberapa jam yang lalu. 'Suatu keajaiban anda memiliki rahim wanita namun sebenarnya jenis kelamin yang anda miliki adalah pria.'

Tak ada jawaban dari Naruto. Pemuda itu tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sasuke merasa ia tak diperdulikan oleh Naruto membuat moodnya hilang seketika. Ia menghentikan aksinya, mendudukkan diri di pinggir kasur.

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya ketika Sasuke akan beranjak pergi dari kamarnya. "Sas, ada apa?" ia menarik ujung kaus Sasuke pelan yang membuat pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tetaplah disini untuk sejenak. Aku tidak ingin kau pergi. Lakukan apapun yang kau mau."

"Benarkah? Apa kau mau melakukan'nya' denganku?" ujar Sasuke. Seringai tipis tersungging di bibirnya. Tatapan iris onixnya berkilat tajam menatap iris sapphire Naruto.

"Tapi kau dan aku laki-laki. Aku juga tidak ingin hamil, setelah mengetahui kenyataan bahwa aku memiliki rahim di dalam tubuhku." Naruto menundukkan wajahnya yang terasa memanas. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat malu di hadapan Sasuke. Ia tak mengerti dengan perasaan yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya kini.

"Aku tidak akan membuatmu hamil. Percayalah padaku. Kau tahu Sakura, gadis yang kau suka juga pernah melakukannya kan? Bahkan banyak teman sekelasmu yang pernah melakukannya." Bujuk Sasuke. Ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Naruto yang hanya memakai kemeja putihnya sedangkan pahanya yang berkulit tan terekspos sempurna. "Hanya sekedar sex." Bisik Sasuke di dekat telinga Naruto yang seketika membuat Naruto bergidik.

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya denganmu, hanya untuk kali ini saja." Naruto akan menuruti permintaan Sasuke kali ini. Toh, mereka hanya sekedar melakukan sex, tak ada rasa didalamnya karena mereka bukanlah sepasang kekasih. Naruto memejamkan matanya ketika Sasuke menarik belakang kepalanya, bibir Sasuke mendarat di bibirnya. Rongga mulutnya terasa geli saat lidah Sasuke menelusup masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Ia tak begitu ahli dalam hal berciuman, ia akan membiarkan Sasuke mengendalikan.

Satu persatu jemari Sasuke melepas kancing kemeja Naruto sehingga Naruto telah telanjang sepenuhnya. Kemudian tautan bibir itu terlepas.

Sasuke beralih menelusuri leher Naruto, menciumi leher jenjang Naruto dengan ganas. Ia belum melepaskan pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"Lepaskan pakaianku juga." Naruto mengganguk. Dengan perlahan ia membuka kaos hitam Sasuke dan membuangnya ke lantai. Ia merasa iri dengan perut Sasuke yang hampir membentuk otot. Sasuke kembali menyerang lehernya membuatnya sedikit kesulitan ketika menanggalkan celana Sasuke.

Lidah Sasuke terjulur menjilati setiap inch kulit Naruto yang terasa begitu mulus. ia tak pernah menduga kulit Naruto bergitu lembut layaknya perempuan, padahal mereka tak jarang melakukan sentuhan kulit hampir setiap hari.

Beberapa hisapan dan gigitan kecil Sasuke tinggalkan di kulit leher Naruto yang menimbulkan bercak merah yang pasti akan berbekas di kulit tannya. Sasuke tersenyum puas dengan hasil karyanya. Ia terus menjilat, menghisap dan mengigit setiap inch permukaan kulit Naruto.

"Teme-nggh.. " Naruto menahan desahannya. Ia belum pernah merasa tubuhnya begitu panas seperti ini. Atau mungkin suhu kamarnya yang naik sehingga bertambah panas. Perutnya juga terasa bergejolak hingga bagian bawahnya.

"Ah.. Ha-ah"

Tangan Sasuke tak hanya diam, tangannya mulai meraba dada Naruto sesekali meremasnya pelan. Kemudian ia turun ke perut Naruto yang rata, semakin turun hingga ia meraba sesuatu yang telah setengah mengeras milik Naruto. Ia mencengkramnya dan mengocok milik Naruto yang semakin menambah suara desahan di ruangan itu. Salah satu tangannya yang lain menekan dan memelintir tonjolan di bagian dada Naruto.

"Ha.. nnhhh.. aahn" Naruto memandang wajah Sasuke dengan tatapan sayu. Ia telah terselimuti kabut nafsu sepenuhnya di bawah kendali Sasuke.

"Sasu.. "

Sasuke cukup terkejut ketika bibir Naruto mengucapkan namanya dengan sangat pelan seperti berbisik. Apa maksud Naruto memanggil namanya? Biasanya pemuda pirang itu selalu mengucapkan sebutan kasar saat memanggilnya. Namun kali ini Naruto memanggilnya dengan tulus tak tersirat nada ejekan.

Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto berbaring di atas kasur tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya bermain di tubuh Naruto. Entah mengapa seringai tipis terbentuk dibibirnya. Ia merasa senang sekali.

Hidung Sasuke menyesap aroma tubuh Naruto yang bercampur keringat. Aroma citrus yang memabukkan yang kini dapat ia rasakan. Kocokan tangannya di bawah sana bertempo semakin cepat, membuat pemuda dibawahnya meraung-raung hingga air liur mengalir turun dari sudut bibirnya.

Iris onix hitamnya tak lepas dari wajah manis yang kini tengah bercucuran keringat dibawahnya. Kelopak matanya yang terpejam juga bulu matanya yang sedikit lentik menyembunyikan iris sapphire indah dibaliknya dan Lekuk tubuhnya yang kini bergerak secara sensual di bawah kendalinya. Dan semua itu semakin menambah gejolak nafsu Sasuke untuk segera memasuki lubang hangat Naruto.

Sasuke merasakan milik Naruto telah menegang sempurna, ia menghentikan kocokan tangannya pada milik Naruto sebelum mencapai klimaks. Suara desahan kecewa keluar dari bibir Naruto.

"Uugh.. Kenapa kau berhenti? Cepatlah selesaikan." Protes Naruto.

"Hn." Sasuke mengecupi pundak Naruto menambah kissmark lagi di pundaknya yang semula mulus. Ia sedikit memiringkan tubuh Naruto ke samping untuk membuatnya lebih mudah memasukkan miliknya ke dalam lubang Naruto. Tangan Sasuke membelai kulit paha Naruto kemudian menekuk salah satu kaki Naruto hingga menyentuh perutnya.

Sasuke menggunakan kedua tangannya menelusuri punggung tegap Naruto, ia turun menuju belahan pantat kenyal Naruto, meremasnya sejenak sebelum membuka belahan pantat Naruto. Lubang Naruto terlihat jelas, bahkan ada dua. Tapi ia tidak ingin mengambil keperawanan Naruto, tidak untuk sekarang. Dua jari Sasuke secara perlahan memasuki lubang rektum Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aaah.. nmmmmh.."

Jari-jari Sasuke mulai bergerak tak teratur melembarkan lubang Naruto yang terasa panas dan ketat. Ia akan melakukan penetrasi sebelum memasukan miliknya agar Naruto tak merasa kesakitan.

"Aaahh.."

Tubuh Naruto mengejang ketika jari Sasuke menyentuh titik di lubang rektumnya yang membuatnya merasa nikmat. Dan miliknya di bawah sana kembali menegang disertai keluarnya cairan precum yang mengotori kasurnya. Naruto memandang jijik cairan yang keluar dari miliknya, ia memang belum pernah mengalami ereksi sebelumnya.

Sasuke kembali mengecup tengkuknya, meninggalkan kissmark yang kini memenuhi seluruh leher dan pundaknya. Lubangnya terasa berkedut ketika Sasuke mengeluarkan kedua jarinya.

"Tahanlah sebentar. Aku akan masuk, ini akan terasa sedikit sakit." Perkataannya dibalas dengan anggukan singkat dari Naruto.

Tatapan Sasuke tak lepas dari lubang Naruto yang memerah dan berkedut. Ia mengarahkan miliknya di hadapan lubang Naruto dan mendorong miliknya masuk secara perlahan. Miliknya baru mausk sebagian, namun lubang Naruto yang tidak pernah dimasuki sangat sempit menjepit miliknya dengan erat.

"Arrrgghh! nnnnhh-" Naruto berteriak saat merasakan lubang bagian bawahnya seperti dibelah menjadi dua bagian. Tangannya mencengkram erat seprai yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi karena gerakan-gerakan keduanya. Namun teriakan terendam oleh lidah Sasuke yang bermain di dalam rongga mulutnya membuatnya sedikit teralihkan dengan rasa sakitnya.

Sasuke melepas tautan bibirnya menciptakan benang saliva yang kemudian terputus. Ia tak mengerakkan bagian bawahnya, menunggu Naruto benar-benar rileks.

Naruto terengah mencoba mengatur oksigen masuk menuju paru-parunya. Surai pirangnya jatuh menempel di dahinya yang basah oleh keringat. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi kesakitan yang kentara jelas. Ia bisa merasakan milik Sasuke berdenyut-denyut di dalam lubang rektumnya. "Bergeraklah lah rasanya tidak nyaman."

Segera saja Sasuke memasukkan miliknya dalam sekali hentakan dengan mudah. Miliknya telah masuk sepenuhnya jauh ke dalam lubang hangat dan ketat Naruto. Ia menggerakkan pinggulnya dalam tempo pelan kemudian cepat mengocok lubang Naruto. Berkali-kali mengenai titik kenikmatan Naruto didalamnya. Tangan putih Sasuke tak lupa memijat milik Naruto, sehingga milik Naruto mengeras dengan cairan precum yang keluar dari ujungnya.

"Aah-Sas.. Agggh.." Naruto mendesah kenikmatan. Menikmati pijatan tangan Sasuke dan milik Sasuke yang kini menggenjot rektumnya. Ia merasakan rasa sakit yang bercampur nikmat bersamaan di bagian bawahnya.

Sodokan Sasuke semakin lama semakin cepat saat merasakan sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari miliknya. Milik Naruto ditangannya juga mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan keluar, ia mempercepat kocokan tangannya.

"Agh.. Sasuke henti- AARGHHHHH.." teriak Naruto. Semennya keluar dengan deras mengotori tangan Sasuke dan seprai tempat tidurnya. Ia berusaha mencegah Sasuke mengeluarkan di dalam tubuhnya namun Sasuke telah terlanjur klimaks bersamanya.

"Shhh.. Naruto." desah Sasuke yang bersamaan mengeluarkan seluruh semennya di dalam lubang Naruto hingga meluber keluar. Cairan putih dan darah keluar dari rectum Naruto ketika Sasuke menarik miliknya keluar. Ia menatap tangannya yang berlumuran cairan semen Naruto kemudian menjilatnya hingga bersih.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya, menatap tubuh polos Naruto yang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur, sepertinya pemuda pirang itu telah terlelap kelelahan. Ia mengelus pipi chubby Naruto yang lengket oleh keringat.

"Teme. Kau memang Teme!" Seketika kelopak mata Naruto terbuka menampilkan iris sapphirenya. Naruto beringsut bangun, ia menginggit bibir bawahnya ketika bagian bawahnya terasa perih saat ia membuat sedikit gerakan. Dapat ia rasakan cairan Sasuke keluar dari bagian bawahnya.

Sasuke membantu Naruto yang kesulitan untuk bangun akibat perbuatannya. Ia memeluk tubuh mungil Naruto erat, menenggelamkan surai pirang Naruto di dadanya dan mengelus surai pirang itu lembut.

"Maaf."

Naruto menggeleng pelan. Tanggannya memeluk tubuh Sasuke erat, mendekatkan tubuhnya telanjangnya lebih intim pada Sasuke.

Iris onix sehitam malam milik Sasuke melebar, ia terkejut dengan perlakuan Naruto yang tiba-tiba memeluknya. "Dobe?"

"Kau juga yang mencuri ciuman pertamaku waktu itu." Naruto menempelkan telinganya pada dada Sasuke. ia dapat mendengar detak jantung Sasuke yang berdegup semakin cepat. Ia merasa nyaman setiap kali berada di dekat Sasuke, namun ia tak mungkin bisa bersama Sasuke yang juga seorang laki-laki. Mungkin perasaannya terhadap Sasuke muncul hanya karena dorongan seksual hormon miliknya.

"Apakah kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" tanya Naruto lagi. Ia menatap iris onix Sasuke lekat, berusaha mencari kejujuran dibalik pancaran iris hitam yang angkuh tersebut.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke. Wajahnya berpaling, ia tak sanggup membalas tatapan iris sapphire Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum, wajahnya mendekat mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Sasuke. sebuah ciuman yang cukup singkat.

"Buatlah aku mencintaimu, Sasuke."

"Aku pasti akan membuatmu menjadi milikku, Naruto. Aku berjanji." Sasuke meraup bibir bengkak Naruto dan mendorongnya tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur. Sepertinya Sasuke masih ingin melanjutkan kegiatan olahraga mereka.

.

.

10 Tahun kemudian

Derap langkah kaki terdengar di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit yang sepi. Derap langkah tersebut berasal dari sesosok pria bertubuh tegap yang tengah berlari tergesa-gesa mencari tujuannya. Sesekali ia akan melihat papan yang terpasang di atas pintu.

Pria bersurai hitam mencuat kebelakang tersebut tak memperdulikan langkahnya yang membuat kegaduhan di lorong. Ia terus berlari tanpa menyadari dua orang gadis kecil berjalan di depannya.

Bruk

"Uugh.." Rintih gadis berkacamata merah besar yang terjatuh ke lantai.

"Hueee.. Sarada" Gadis kecil bersurai biru menangis mendapati temannya terjatuh karena pria asing dihadapannya.

"Hei Hei. Tenanglah." Pria bersurai hitam panik. Ia membantu Sarada, gadis kecil yang tak sengaja ditabraknya bangkit.

"Himawari. Tak perlu khawatir, aku baik-baik saja." Lantas tangisan Himawari perlahan berhenti meski ia masih sesengukan.

"Maafkan aku." Pria bersurai hitam berucap datar.

"Aku Sarada dan dia Himawari."

"Maaf aku terburu-buru. Sampai jumpa kalian anak-anak yang baik. Dan sepertinya aku juga ingin mempunyai anak yang baik sepertimu. Jaa ne."

Sarada dan Himawari menatap pria bersurai hitam yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dengan berlari. Mereka bertatapan kemudian saling menggedikan bahu tanda tidak mengerti dengan sikap pria yang baru saja ditemuinya.

Pria bersurai hitam mempercepat langkahnya ketika mendapati seorang berjas hitam rapi berdiri bersandar pada tembok di depan ruangan tertutup. Lampu diatas ruangan menyala merah terang tanda ruangan tersebut dipergunakan untuk operasi.

"Itachi-nii. Bagaimana keadaannya?" Sang pria bersurai hitam melayangkan pertanyaan menuntut pada kakaknya. Ia terlihat sangat khawatir dengan keadaan seseorang dalam ruangan operasi.

"Tenanglah Sasuke, dia pasti akan baik-baik saja." Jawab Itachi menenangkan Sasuke, adiknya.

Hampir satu jam telah berlalu sejak mereka menunggu di depan ruang operasi. Dan akhirnya lampu ruangan berganti hijau sesuatu yang ditunggu-tunggu sejak tadi. Pintu ruangan terbuka lebar beberapa orang berpakaian perawat keluar dengan kondisi letih.

"Oeekk.. oeekk.."

Sasuke mendengar samar suara tangisan bayi. Ia mendekat ke ambang pintu. Disana seorang pria berjas putih berdiri di samping ranjang. Terdapat ranjang bayi di dekat ranjang tersebut. Sasuke memasuki ruangan diikuti Itachi. Suara tangisan bayi makin keras terdengar saat ia masuk.

Detak jantung Sasuke berdenyut cepat, ia takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada seseorang di atas ranjang operasi.

Sang dokter berbalik, ekpresinya tak terlihat karena masker yang menutup sebagian wajahnya. "Tn. Uzumaki melahirkan dengan selamat."

Sasuke tak mempedulikan ucapan sang dokter. Ia beringsut menghampiri sosok pria bersurai pirang di atas ranjang yang kini tengah terlelap. Ia sedikit mengangkat tubuh istrinya, memeluknya dengan erat dan mencium dahinya.

"Sasuke, anakmu tampan!" seru Itachi menggendong bayi mungil merah yang terbalut selimut tebal.

"S-sasu uhuk.." Sebuah suara parau berasal dari pria dalam pelukan Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya. Senyum bahagia tak luput dari wajah Sasuke yang biasanya terkesan datar.

"Naru, dia laki-laki."

Itachi menyerahkan bayi dalam gendonggannya pada sang pria bersurai pirang yang kini telah menjadi ibu.

"Tidakkah kalian ingin menamainya?" tanya Itachi mengusik kedua adiknya.

Sasuke dan Naruto saling berpandangan kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Menma Uchiha."

~End~

Arigatou buat minna-san ini yang udah baca, review bahkan ngefave dan alert /hiks /daku terharu

Arigatou Gozaimasu :

Sakuranatsu90, Fun-Ny Chan D'JiNcHuUri-Q, MimiTao, yamamura sayuri, ringo usami, norfatimah96, Kitty-Boem98,Mtomatjeruk, Kim In Soo, namikaze miwa, Ale Genoveva, Qhia503, , HanaHanami69, , XiuNiiChan, Versya, yumeka88, litlepanpan, nabilla lol, Ganbattekudasai, blackjackcrong, sasunaru1106, .12576, aoi ao, Khioneizys, himekaruLI, elleinadk, Astia Aoi, ayufrianda15, Ifu Uchiha, Azhura Hinamori, Yuu-chan Namikaze, Izca RizcassieYJ, krisTaoPanda01, Reika Chitanda, Harpaairiry, NaluCacu CukaCuka, mao-tachi, , yuuka rii shiroi, HunHannie, melmichaelis, Pororokkamj, Deana Milk, kyuubi no kitsune 4485, Eun810, nelsonthen52, kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani, Namikaze Fumiko, Kagaari, aprilyarahmadani, Hyra Z, arun errol, .1, thaandhie 553, Ryuusuke583, hanaChan namikaze, yukiko senju, Eru Poi poi, Ineedtohateyou, Willow Aje Kim, choikim1310, akarui kurai, Kim Seo Ji, miszhanty05, ChukeNalu 4ev, sapphire always for onyx, Siti583, chennie21, SNlop, Risa Sano, zadita uchiha, Heika-zue, FujoDeviLZ10, UruRuBaek, yumeka 88, Namikaze Yuki, November With Love, Hikari no OniHime, Yitao, Lili prvicirrus, Guest(2), Fee, Retnoelf, , neko 1412, Leetakhim, Versya, ssasunnaru, nagitsuya, Guest (1), huh, bimm, Prime Rose Blue, ren, ririn, Uhara Uchime, Guest, Zadodomifu K.A, Namikaze Asyifa, jewELF, andika yoga, Nyenyee, Fuuin SasuNaru, en desu, wiendzbica732, nelsonthen52, Hanzawa kay, yunaucii, Chiharu Nao TomatoOrange, Himawari Wia, mifta cinya, Vianycka Hime, akarui kuari shiko deli-chan, Hyull.

Gomenne gak bisa bales satu-satu reviewnya.


End file.
